Green vs Blue
by CocoxPie
Summary: Flaky has been quite scared of Flippy...well his counterpart. Flippy likes Flaky and wants to do whatever to win her heart...but...he's not the only one. Splendid and Splendont are his competition. Who will win this race? Race to Flaky's heart! (mostly Splendid and Flippy)
1. Chapter 1

Flaky was a shy cowardly fifteen year old girl. She was scared of a lot of things. Too many to name. This is the story of how she overcame one of her fears.

It was Flaky's first day of school and she had already put away her books in her locker. She didn't know what to do. Giggles and Petunia were nowhere to be found, so she just had to find a way to pass the time.

"Hey flaky!" Her friend Splendid said running up to the girl. Splendid was one of her best friends. She was usually attached to him, being the coward that she was. What she didn't know was that Splendid had a huge crush on her.

"Um..Hi splendid" She said. Content that she had someone to talk to.

"How's it going sweet pea?" Splendid said with his signature smirk.

"Okay I guess…"

"Eeeeeeek! he's turned! He's turned!" Petunia squealed running towards the two.

"F-flippy has turned?" Flaky asked. Her knees started trembling and Flaky started to sweat.

"Yes, you better hide" Petunia responded giggling.

Flaky, indeed had lots of fears. One, of the many, was Flippy or at least when turns to his evil form. Flippy wasn't all that close to Flaky because of his "condition" but they where some-what friends. She was afraid of Flippy turning to Fliqpy. Fliqpy killed everyone he saw, if not badly injured them. The red-head didn't like dying even though she would just respawn the next day.

"She's just messing with ya Flaks" Splendid said to the frightened Flaky.

"Okay, well the bell is going to ring soon I'd better get going" Flaky said then skipped off.

"Score 1 for me and 0 for Flippy" Splendid said as Flippy walked up to him.

"What are you talking about?" Flippy asked confused.

Splendid and Flippy weren't exactly friends. When they were young they were like brothers. They did everything together, but once they realized they both liked the same person, they drifted apart. That one thing that kept them apart…was Flaky. Yes, they both liked Flaky.

When Splendid was ten years of age he found Flaky quite pretty and very nice. He always tried to be near her. He shared his lunch with her, invited her over for play dates and always drew pictures for the girl. As Splendid got to know her even more his feelings got stronger. One day Flaky had tripped fallen off a cliff but Splendid flew in and caught her. Flaky was very grateful. From that day on they became best friends. The hero treated her like an angel but occasionally teased her. Flippy on the other hand liked Flaky from afar. He watched the girl all the time. Sure, it might sound creepy but not to ten year old Flippy. He didn't like her just because of her looks like most boys. The boy liked her because of her personality. Flaky was always nice and found the good in everyone. She was so humble even though she was perfect at everything. Yes, she can be clumsy at times but that just made her more desirable for Flippy. He has suspected that Splendid liked Flaky. Flippy got upset and jealous.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Splendid?" Flippy said walking up to the willow creek were he and Splendid met every day. The sun was starting to set and the Autumn leaves began to fall.

"Hey Flippy! What's up!?" Splendid said in his cheerful peppy voice.

"..." Silence.

"What's wrong? What's with that face? Did someone hurt you? Want me to beat them up for you? Hiyaa!" The boy yelled lifting his fists and in a karate stance.

"No. It's not that." Said the young boy. Splendid fell anime style upset that he couldn't "kick someone's butt".

"Y-you like..." Flippy began. His stomach turned and trembled slightly. He hated this feeling.

"I like? I like lots of stuff! Like kicking butt! and noodles those are good-"

"Splendid!" Flippy yelled then sighed. The boy was unsure of what Splendid's reaction would be but spoke what was on his mind anyway.

"Splendid...you like Flaky. Don't you?" Splendid's limbs went back to his normal state and he lowered his eyes.

"Um...y-yes" Soon you could only see the sun's corona peeking from the hills and it was getting colder. Winter was beginning.

"I like her too"

"Wh-what?" Splendid hadn't suspected this. Flippy never really was an open person and he sure as hell didn't show his interest in Flaky. Why? Flippy, out of all people, does it have to Flaky who he likes.

"Splendid, we can't be friends anymore. Not if we like the same girl. If you are willing to give her up we could stay friends" Give up? Oh no. Of course not. Splendid adored Flaky. It would not be easy for him to just 'give her up'

"What? Thats not fair! How about you give her up!" Splendid wasn't going to just let her go.

"I can't! I really like her!" Flippy said. It was true. Flippy loved everything about Flaky.

"So do I!" The bluenette squealed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They stared at the ground angrily.

"Fine...then I guess we aren't friends" The blue haired boy said. He lowered his head. His friendship with his best friend was broken. Over a girl.

"I guess we aren't..." The green haired boy answered. Why? Why over a girl. Why was Flaky so special to him? Questions ran through the boy's head. He couldn't answer them.

Flippy stared at Splendid. Splendid stared at Flippy. They looked at each other in sorrow. Once, brothers but from different blood were now enemies. The boys turned around and both went their separate ways. Leaves crunching the ground as they walked off...

 _ **Flashback** **Ends**_

From that day on they continued their own lives as if they were never friends to begin with.

"I'm her best friend and you…well she is scared shit of you." Splendid said proudly.

"Thanks…"

"No prob!" He said smiling

"Whatever its not a contest and she's not a trophy"

"Your just jelly :p" Splendid said sticking his tounge out.

"Please Splendid shut your enormously huge mouth and beat it"

"Nuh-uh!"

"You're so immature and perverted I don't see what Flaky sees in you"

"Says the guy who murders people"

"Hey! it not my fault"

"Oh my goshhh saw-ree" he said sarcastically

"Please she won't like either of you…she likes me!" Splendont, Splendid's counterpart, barged in.

"Not you…" Splendid complained

"Hey Splendid? I have a que- Oh...hello Flippy.." Flaky said.

"Hey Flaky! What do ya want?" Splendid asked

"Oh yeah I was wondering if you have seen Giggles"

"Oh she's sick"

"Aw thats too bad"

"Hey flaky wanna be my girlfriend?" Splendont asked flaky.

"Uh…"

"Well that was random…." Splendid stated

"Well do you?"

"I…"

"Of course not! She wouldn't date you!" Splendid half yelled.

"Who is she gonna date then? You?! Please don't make me laugh"

"Oh yeah well-" So they began fighting.

"Okay…so Flaky wanna ditch these two?"

She was hesitant at first but then agreed.

"Um, okay Flippy"

They began walking away.

"Hey! Flaky where are you going?! I still am waiting for your response!"

"Oh response my butt! She won't go out with you!" Splendid said grabbing Splendont's hair.

They continued fighting

"So how are you Flaky?"

"I'm good!" She smiled

"I just realized we have that big project in science."

"Oh yeah, the teacher said the groups will be on the whiteboard when we go to class today. I hope I'm with Splendid!"

"..."

"Or with Cuddles! Or with Giggles, or Toothy! I might be with even Nutty or Petunia...Hey maybe even with you!"

Flippy smiled. He hoped he would be with Flaky. It would be an excuse to get close to her and get her to like him"

"Hey! Guys wait up!" Splendid yelled. Flippy sighed slightly "Sorry 'bout that Flaky my counterpart is a bit uh…how shall I put this in a nice way…uh...extroverted" **(hypocrite Splendid lol)**

"Bell's gonna ring soon maybe we should go to class" Flaky said

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG**

As if on cue the bell rang….

"Well see you guys later!" Flaky said

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

"GUUUUYYYS!" An ear piercing screech yelled across the room.

"Oh crap Splendont is coming!" Splendid said

"Thats the last straw! Okay you guys want Flaky so much then lets make a deal, first one to win her heart gets to keep her"

"Okay" Splendid said

"She isn't a prize for some lame race" Flippy said

"So you forfeit?" Splendon't said

"What? No! Ugh, fine...let the 'race' begin"

"Okay! but I'm sure I'll win" Splendid said and ran off.

* * *

 **THE END. Lmao, I mean TO BE CONTINUED. Should I continue? I have** **lots of stuff planned. 1ST CHAPTER IS CRINGY AF!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S HERE! CHAPTER FREAKING TWO! Oh and I forgot to mention imagine them to be the anime versions of htf or the human versions.**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Flaky walked down the school hallways looking for her class. Over the summer the school changed the class names and added more rooms. It looked a bit different than it had before but she just needed a few days to remember were the new classrooms are. When she finally reached her destination, she opened the door to find everyone already seated waiting for the teacher. There were no empty seats, well there was one...

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Flippy sat leaning slightly back on his chair with a bored expression. Then he saw her come in. Flaky. She had a red baggy sweater, a dark red skirt, black long stockings and some brown boots. Flippy watched as she looked around the room in search of something. Then he realized. She was looking for an empty seat, yet there was none. Flippy then saw that the seat in front of him was empty. Flaky walked towards the empty seat. Flippy was exited that Flaky would be sitting in front of him until he noticed something odd about the chair. It had some sort of plastic over it. The plastic was the same color as the chair so it must be hiding something. Flaky was about to sit down.

"Wait Flaky! Don't-"

Flaky sat down and the chair made a huge farting noise and an electrical charge flashed. The girl yelped in fear and stood up immediately. Flaky turned to Flippy thinking it was him.

"I-It wasn't me! I swear-"

He heard it. Flippy had heard the infamous chuckles of non other than Lifty and Shifty, who were a row behind him.

"Hehehehehehehe" They went. Flaky stared at them on the verge of tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You could've killed her!" Flippy said

"Oh come on! It was hilarious, besides she would just respawn." Shifty said snickering

"And what do you care if she dies? You aren't her boyfriend!" They both started laughing. Floppy's face turned red of anger and he clenched his fists.

"Flippy's right you two! Why do you have to go on being mean!" Cuddles said helping Flippy out. Cuddles had on his infamous yellow bunny ears hoodie, headphones around his neck, brown baggy shorts, white socks that went just below his knees and pink bunny slippers. Why he dressed like this was beyond Flippy but nevertheless he was still grateful for his support. He then proceeded to rip the plastic off the seat and comforted Flaky.

"It's okay Flaky, don't listen to them meanies"

Flippy didn't mind Cuddles comforting Flaky. Cuddles liked Giggles not Flaky so it was okay with him. Then the teacher barged in. It was Lumpy. He had on a black leather jacket that was open revealing a bright bubblegum blue dress shirt that matched his bright messy hair along with a dark blue tie, some antler earrings ***shaped like his antlers from the show*** , some jeans and black adidas superstar shoes.

"Class, settle down" Everyone went back to their seats, surprisingly.

"Okay, the seats you're in right now will be your seats for the rest of the semester. Your first assignment of the year is to find a solution global warming, boring topic I know but I don't decide what your assignments are. It's in pairs and I made the partners. Let me just get them." Lumpy started shuffling around his desk looking around till he found a crumpled sheet of badly ripped notebook paper.

"M'kay here it is. Cuddles with Giggles, Petunia with Handy, Lifty with Shifty, Flippy with Flaky, Nutty with Russell, Splendid and Splendon't, Mime with sniffles and Toothy with Lammy. It's due next Tuesday. Good luck students. Now let the class begin.

Flippy secretly celebrated that he was with Flaky. Hah, score 1 for Flippy!

 **Time Skip**

School was finally over. Flippy was so happy that school was over all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Um...Flippy" Flippy turned around to see...Flaky. He smiled

"Hi Flaky. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if we could get together to do the project today...you can come to my house."

"Oh, sure!" Yeessss. Flippy thought.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready...wait ready for-" Flaky grabbed Flippy by the hand *you know so they won't get lost, hehe* and she started running through the crowd of people. Flippy felt his cheeks warm up slightly of having Flaky touch his hand even though it wasn't a gesture of affection or anything like that. Once they made it out of the school Flaky let go of Flippy's hand and walked normally.

"My house is right up the road" She turned and looked at Flippy and smiled. As she stared at Flippy's face for a bit her smile lowered and a her face turned red.

"Uh, Flaky? What's wrong?"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hey Flaky, how about you? Do you have any crushes? We told you ours now tell us!" Said Giggles_

 _"Uh, n-no"_

 _"Come on flaky! You can tell us" Urged Petunia_

 _"The truth is I don't_ _know..."_

 _"What about Splendid?" Giggles asked._

 _"Um...I don't know. Right now he is just a close friend"_

 _"Yeah but don't you think he's cute or something?" Said Petunia. Flaky thought a bit. Splendid was rather good looking, he was very nice and jumpy._

 _"I guess..."_

 _"Oh! What about Flippy?"  
_

 _"No..."_

 _"You don't think he is cute? C'mon Flaky!" Giggles added_

 _"I-I don't know"_

 _"It's okay Flaky. Maybe you just need to look at him a bit more. Once you see him better then tell us" Petunia said giggling._

 _"Okay so who's up for some ice-cream!?" Said Giggles_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Flaky remembered that moment with Petunia and Giggles. When Flaky turned her head toward Flippy she could, without realizing, take a good look at Flippy and when she did she realized Flippy _was_ as her friends would say "cute". She looked down and walked faster. Her face was flustered.

"Flaky wait up! What's wrong did I do something?"

"No...you didn't do anything. It's- it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Flippy couldn't help but notice the deep red on the girl's face. He wondered if something was wrong but he brushed it off.

"O-okay! We're here." Flaky said. "Come on in!"

* * *

 **I wanted to write more! But it's** **lateee :( Well please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S HERE! CHAPTER FREAKING TWO! Oh and I forgot to mention imagine them to be the anime versions of htf or the human versions.**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Flaky walked down the school hallways looking for her class. Over the summer the school changed the class names and added more rooms. It looked a bit different than it had before but she just needed a few days to remember were the new classrooms are. When she finally reached her destination, she opened the door to find everyone already seated waiting for the teacher. There were no empty seats, well there was one...

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Flippy sat leaning slightly back on his chair with a bored expression. Then he saw her come in. Flaky. She had a red baggy sweater, a dark red skirt, black long stockings and some brown boots. Flippy watched as she looked around the room in search of something. Then he realized. She was looking for an empty seat, yet there was none. Flippy then saw that the seat in front of him was empty. Flaky walked towards the empty seat. Flippy was exited that Flaky would be sitting in front of him until he noticed something odd about the chair. It had some sort of plastic over it. The plastic was the same color as the chair so it must be hiding something. Flaky was about to sit down.

"Wait Flaky! Don't-"

Flaky sat down and the chair made a huge farting noise and an electrical charge flashed. The girl yelped in fear and stood up immediately. Flaky turned to Flippy thinking it was him.

"I-It wasn't me! I swear-"

He heard it. Flippy had heard the infamous chuckles of non other than Lifty and Shifty, who were a row behind him.

"Hehehehehehehe" They went. Flaky stared at them on the verge of tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You could've killed her!" Flippy said

"Oh come on! It was hilarious, besides she would just respawn." Shifty said snickering

"And what do you care if she dies? You aren't her boyfriend!" They both started laughing. Floppy's face turned red of anger and he clenched his fists.

"Flippy's right you two! Why do you have to go on being mean!" Cuddles said helping Flippy out. Cuddles had on his infamous yellow bunny ears hoodie, headphones around his neck, brown baggy shorts, white socks that went just below his knees and pink bunny slippers. Why he dressed like this was beyond Flippy but nevertheless he was still grateful for his support. He then proceeded to rip the plastic off the seat and comforted Flaky.

"It's okay Flaky, don't listen to them meanies"

Flippy didn't mind Cuddles comforting Flaky. Cuddles liked Giggles not Flaky so it was okay with him. Then the teacher barged in. It was Lumpy. He had on a black leather jacket that was open revealing a bright bubblegum blue dress shirt that matched his bright messy hair along with a dark blue tie, some antler earrings ***shaped like his antlers from the show*** , some jeans and black adidas superstar shoes.

"Class, settle down" Everyone went back to their seats, surprisingly.

"Okay, the seats you're in right now will be your seats for the rest of the semester. Your first assignment of the year is to find a solution global warming, boring topic I know but I don't decide what your assignments are. It's in pairs and I made the partners. Let me just get them." Lumpy started shuffling around his desk looking around till he found a crumpled sheet of badly ripped notebook paper.

"M'kay here it is. Cuddles with Giggles, Petunia with Handy, Lifty with Shifty, Flippy with Flaky, Nutty with Russell, Splendid and Splendon't, Mime with sniffles and Toothy with Lammy. It's due next Tuesday. Good luck students. Now let the class begin.

Flippy secretly celebrated that he was with Flaky. Hah, score 1 for Flippy!

 **Time Skip**

School was finally over. Flippy was so happy that school was over all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Um...Flippy" Flippy turned around to see...Flaky. He smiled

"Hi Flaky. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if we could get together to do the project today...you can come to my house."

"Oh, sure!" Yeessss. Flippy thought.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready...wait ready for-" Flaky grabbed Flippy by the hand *you know so they won't get lost, hehe* and she started running through the crowd of people. Flippy felt his cheeks warm up slightly of having Flaky touch his hand even though it wasn't a gesture of affection or anything like that. Once they made it out of the school Flaky let go of Flippy's hand and walked normally.

"My house is right up the road" She turned and looked at Flippy and smiled. As she stared at Flippy's face for a bit her smile lowered and a her face turned red.

"Uh, Flaky? What's wrong?"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hey Flaky, how about you? Do you have any crushes? We told you ours now tell us!" Said Giggles_

 _"Uh, n-no"_

 _"Come on flaky! You can tell us" Urged Petunia_

 _"The truth is I don't_ _know..."_

 _"What about Splendid?" Giggles asked._

 _"Um...I don't know. Right now he is just a close friend"_

 _"Yeah but don't you think he's cute or something?" Said Petunia. Flaky thought a bit. Splendid was rather good looking, he was very nice and jumpy._

 _"I guess..."_

 _"Oh! What about Flippy?"  
_

 _"No..."_

 _"You don't think he is cute? C'mon Flaky!" Giggles added_

 _"I-I don't know"_

 _"It's okay Flaky. Maybe you just need to look at him a bit more. Once you see him better then tell us" Petunia said giggling._

 _"Okay so who's up for some ice-cream!?" Said Giggles_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Flaky remembered that moment with Petunia and Giggles. When Flaky turned her head toward Flippy she could, without realizing, take a good look at Flippy and when she did she realized Flippy _was_ as her friends would say "cute". She looked down and walked faster. Her face was flustered.

"Flaky wait up! What's wrong did I do something?"

"No...you didn't do anything. It's- it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Flippy couldn't help but notice the deep red on the girl's face. He wondered if something was wrong but he brushed it off.

"O-okay! We're here." Flaky said. "Come on in!"

* * *

 **I wanted to write more! But it's** **lateee :( Well please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Flippy awoke and gasped desperately for air. He coughed, rubbed his eyes then looked around the room rapidly. He wasn't at his house. He regained some of his memory. The green haired boy was putting away some supplies until Splendid came in and dropped a bottle, the rest of his memories were a blur. SHIT! I flipped! He thought. Flippy had turned into Fliqpy. What if he killed Flaky!? He saw that the girl was on her bed. Relieved that she wasn't dead Flippy went up to her. He noticed the bruises on her body and the bandages with blood seeping through.

"Oh no, Flaky I'm so sorry."

Flaky moved and opened her eyes. She saw that Flippy was looking at her and thinking it was Fliqpy she hid under the covers.

"Flaky, it's me Flippy"

"F-Flippy? Oh, thank goodness"

"I-Im really sorry! What happened? What did he- uh I what did I do to you? Are you okay?" Flaky giggled.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I'm fine, and you're acting like my Mom" Flippy scratched the back of his head.

"I don't want to hurt you again so I'd better go." Flaky looked at the clock. It was 11:30 pm. She turned to look out the window but the curtains covered it. Flaky tried to stand up to open the curtains but winced in pain and fell. Flippy ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Crap, I'm really sorry Flaky. Let me help you. Let me clean your wounds or something then I'll go"

"O-okay Flippy...if you insist. There is a first-aid kit in the bottom drawer of my bathroom" Flippy ran to the bathroom, took the first-aid kit out then ran back to the bedroom. He began taking the supplies out.

"Uh...Flaky-"

"Oh yeah right." Flaky lifted up her sweater which revealed her stomach drenched in more blood soaked bandages and bruises.

"Hey, when did you put these bandages on?"

"Me? I thought you did."

"Uh nope, wasn't me"

"Maybe I did and I just don't remember" But Flaky knew...it was Fliqpy who had put the bandages. She wondered why, and why didn't Fliqpy just kill her? Flaky looked down at Flippy who was cleaning the cut. She felt her cheeks warm up. She never had a boy this close to her, well this close to her bare skin, not even Splendid. A hug is the closest. Flaky was a very reserved girl. She felt awkward showing a lot of skin. She barely can wear a skirt or tank-top without feeling uncomfortable. Flaky flinched.

"Ouch!"

"Oh- sorry"

"No, it's okay" Some blood trickled down Flaky's other wound. She was surprised Flippy didn't flip out considering all the blood.

Flippy felt bad. He almost killed Flaky and probably did kill Splendid. He wished so much to get rid of his other self. The army boy finished cleaning Flaky's cuts and had already bandaged her up. Flaky's skin was so soft and had a beautiful color. Flippy tried not to stare and looked down to the ground.

"Okay, all done"

"Thanks Flippy!" The girl smiled and hugged the boy. At first Flippy was surprised by this action but then hugged her back.

"I should really go though I don't want to hurt you again Flaks"

Flaky pushed Flippy off and limped to the window. She opened the curtain and it was pouring rain and hail, just as she thought.

"Flippy, you can't leave in this weather. You'll get a cold or something"

"Look who's acting like a mother now?" Flippy said grinning

"Oh, shut up. This is serious! Please stay." Flaky didn't want anything to happen to Flippy even though he could take care of himself but the main reason she wanted him to stay was because she was scared of the dark. She usually went to bed when it was still light so she wouldn't have to deal with the unknown of the dark. It was one of her embarrassing fears that she hated to admit.

"Flaky, It's fine."

"N-no I want you to stay" Tears formed in her eyes. Flippy was surprised.

"Don't cry Flaky, I guess if you really want me to I will stay...but why do you want me to stay so badly? I don't think it's because I'm such a great person"

Flaky wiped the tears from her eyes "Flippy! You _are_ a great person! And...I want you to stay because...because...well it's embarrassing"

"It's okay, I won't judge."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise" Flippy said

"I...I want you to stay because...I'm afraid of the dark..." Flaky looked down at her feet in shame at how childish her fear was. "I-I don't like being alone in the dark..."

"...I was also scared of the dark when I was little" Flaky looked up.

"Y-you were?" Flaky found that hard to believe.

"Yes, it's true. I hated the dark. I always whined when I was left alone in the dark"

"Oh...and how did you get over it?"

"Well, I just thought of the great things you could do in the dark; like laser tag, looking at the stars, watching fireworks and sleeping my favorite" Flaky laughed

"You're right Flippy! B-but I still want you to stay. I need time to get over my fear of the dark."

"Okay Flaky."

"Oh no! Were will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about that."

"What do you mean? You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in the couch...no you can sleep-"

"Flaky, it's fine."

"..." The red-head sighed "Well, at least sleep here with me, you know so you'll have a bed."

"Uh-"

"Please? My bed is a queen sized bed so it will be fine!" Flippy exhaled

"Okay" Flippy got into the bed next to Flaky.

"Good night Flippy!"

"Good night Flaky..." Flippy wondered if Splendid has been in the same bed as Flaky. Flippy smiled. Score 2 for Flippy, even though she's not a trophy

* * *

 **VIOLA I HOPE YOU LIKED MY CRINGE WORTHY STORY! It's not done yet! Oh and I fixed the first chapter so go ahead and re-read it if you guys want. Welp byeee.**


End file.
